Hermione Granger and those ten wonderful kisses
by losingcontrol92
Summary: A glimpse into the ten kisses shared by Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger.
1. The First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, although I wish I did.  
**

**Chapter One: First Kiss**

* * *

_"It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever." – Nicholas Sparks._

* * *

She remembers their first kiss as clumsy and chaste and exactly how a first kiss should be.

* * *

He had noticed her immediately, but then again so had almost every other attendee of the Yule Ball. She was almost unrecognisable, although the prim and studious prefect was most definitely still lurking. Her untameable hair had somehow been transformed, gone was the long bushy next and in its place was a sleek updo knotted at the back of her head. Her porcelain skin glowed against the periwinkle-blue material of her flattering robes and the way in which she held herself had altered. There was an air about her, she smiled – albeit nervously – and her face shone, her eyes glittered with anticipation and her noticeably shorter teeth nibbled at her lightly glossed lips. He had watched as she placed her delicate hand on her companion's arm and gracefully passed him by.

His eyes sought her out throughout the ball. Although he made an effort to ensure Angelina's night was what could only be described as perfect, he could not resist the casual glances at the periwinkle clad prefect. He observed her breezy chatter with Viktor Krum over dinner service, finding it hard to focus on the eating of his own pork chops uncharacteristically. He had scrutinised the pair as Krum grasped at her waist and as she in turn nestled her hand to rest within his before commencing the champions dance. His eyes had followed the trail along the ballroom floor led by Krum before he too joined the many others who had crept on the dance floor alongside Angelina.

He had also watched his lanky brother glaring at elegant bookworm as she glided across the dance floor. He had watched their encounter manifest as she reached Ron's table unaccompanied and flushed from dancing. He had noticed the sudden and visible change in her expression, the excitement in her eyes replaced by a glistening glow of disappointment and the sparkling smile tugged into an angry frown. She was angry. She was upset. Now he was angry – angry at his git of a brother who had managed to tarnish her night. His eyes tracked her exit and she quickly became lost amongst the dancing crowd.

He tried to bring his focus back to the girl in front of him and attempted to mirror her flamboyant moves with a cheeky grin. However, the grin would not quite reach his eyes, his thoughts continuously drawn back to the girl in the periwinkle robes. His decision was made; he quickly excused himself and followed the insistent pull.

He manoeuvred his way through the moving crowd, passing by the table by which his brother and the-boy-who-lived sat with a scowl, before reaching the exit at the back of the great hall. He greeted Nearly Headless Nick who questioned his early exit from the ball and continued on his way. A quick glance down the left hand corridor revealed Cormac McLaggen with a witch pressed up against the wall before he finally arrived at one of the furthest corridors leading away from the great hall to find her. There she sat, the sole occupant of the bare hallway, her strappy silver heels lay forgotten beside her as she wiped at the tears with the back of her hand, unaware of his presence.

"You know, I never thought Krum would be that bad of a dancer" he spoke the first words that came to him.

She was slightly startled and began wiping at her tears furiously "Fred, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone redheaded and with the name Weasley right now" she mumbled.

"Not many witches are left unaffected by my charms, and seeing as George was lucky enough to be blessed with a similar charisma, I'm gonna go ahead and blame Ron for this one" he stated as he slides his back down the wall to sit beside her.

She glances over to peer at him "you saw" she noted.

He hesitates slightly before admitting "well, yeah" with a flash of a smile.

"He's a git, and absolute bloody git" she exclaimed furiously fumbling with an errant strand of hair fallen from the knotted updo "sorry Fred, I know he's your bro-"

"I couldn't agree with you more" he cut her off smiling.

They fell into an amicable silence before she whispered "I just wanted one night" with glistening eyes.

"A night for what?" he questioned.

"I don't know…its stupid – you'll probably laugh" she shook her head "it doesn't matter" she muttered, reaching for her shoes in an attempt to leave.

"No c'mon now Granger, indulge me" he urged with a wink, "I solemnly swear that I, Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinaire will not laugh" he declared with a hand on his heart.

She smiled softly, sitting herself back in her earlier position "just…a night. No responsibilities. No pressure. No rules to uphold…"

He made a show of being shocked "who are you and what have you done with our prefect?"

She glared at him, her brows furrowed "See?!" she exclaimed angrily "this is what I mean. That's all I am to anyone, that's all I'll ever be - some prim and proper prefect who follows and issues all the rules. A goody two shoes."

He remained silent, his focus completely set on the angry and hurt girl sat beside him.

"I just wanted one night as Hermione Granger, a regular student. I wanted a few dances; enjoy myself in the company of someone other than Ron or Harry. I love them… I do, but…" she sighed softly before brushing a tear away "you should get back to Angelina" she pointed out, glimpsing up at him.

"Don't worry 'bout her – Lee will take care of her – you've got me all to yourself Granger" he replied with a cheeky wink "I can't leave a damsel in distress stranded in hallway, especially one looking as lovely as you" he announced dramatically before lifting himself off of the ground and dusting away the remnants of the hallway floor. He offered a singular hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

She waved him off "I'm fine Fred", with an attempt to brush away his hand he quickly grasped her own.

"I tried being a gentleman" he pointed out "but if you insist on being difficult…" he trailed off before yanking her up on her feet.

She stumbled into him slightly before straightening. He confidently placed his hand on her waist, a move of Krum's he had earlier scrutinised, before gently wrapping his hand around her smaller one. She danced stiffly at first but allowed herself the enjoyment of relinquishing control and allowing him to gently rock them back and forth to the soft harmonic melody escaping the confines of the great hall.

He towered over her as she danced barefoot, but the thought is fleeting. This is what she wanted. _Finally. _She sighed in comfort and leant into him slightly.

"Better without the shoes?" he questioned quietly, his breath warm on her ear.

"Much" she confessed "they're very nice but…" she trailed off.

He nodded in understanding and resumed their gentle swaying.

He inhaled softly and was surrounded by her comforting scent. He noted the scent of vanilla with a hint of muskiness that reminded him of parchment and old books. He smiled to himself, he should have known.

They shuffled closer to one another and her head came to rest against his chest as his chin nestled itself above her head. He unconsciously reached for the clip holding her hair in place and she pulled back inquiringly.

"D'you mind? The blasted thing keeps scratching at me!" he asked.

She laughed lightly with a slight nod of her head indicating that it was okay. He gently tugged at the clip before her air cascaded to settle in sleek yet messy curls "There's my bookworm" he declared with a grin and she hit at his arm playfully.

He pulled her back into him but allowed both his hands to rest at her waist and she in turn clasped her hands to rest at the back of his next, her soft fingers gently brushing at the hairs at the nape of his neck.

They both let out a sigh of contentment.

They lost track of the seconds and minutes passed between them as each melodic song seamlessly seeped into the next. Their gentle swaying kept both their minds and bodies occupied, each concentrating on the other. They're both surprised at how natural it was, to be in each other's silent presence. No words muttered – just the fluid motion of two bodies as one.

But the sway was broken by the sound of students exiting the great hall, an indication that the night was drawing to a close. Hermione's hands unwillingly fell from his neck and his hands relinquished their grip on her waist.

They both smiled softly at one another. She stepped back slightly but before she could turn to collect her shoes he had stepped forward not wanting the moment to fade. His hand reached out to graze against the porcelain skin of her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed in the seconds of anticipation and before her next breath she felt his against her. It is then that his finally brushed his lips against her. Her hands leant against his chest as their noses clumsily bumped against one another's and she felt his smile against hers.

The chaste kiss lasted merely seconds but the moment lingered. He faintly heard the whimper as his lips left hers and he couldn't help but allow the swell of pride at extracting those sounds from her. Her hands left his chest and he noticed her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes "Thanks for the dance Granger" he whispered mischievously and she smiled in reply.

He leant down to collect her shoes and passed them over to her, of which she accepted. "Thank you Fred" she spoke of the much deeper meaning than the simple handing over of shoes. He nodded in understanding before stepping back and making his way down the bare hallway and making his way back to great hall, knowing that she would be walking in the opposite direction back to the common room.

"Fred?" she called out and he turned to face her with a questioning expression "I…uh… goodnight" she sputtered nervously.

He chucked to himself before he too replied "Goodnight Granger".

* * *

**A.N: I have ideas to turn this into a multi-chap fic, if you'd be interested in me continuing let me know through a quick review!**


	2. The Second Kiss

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. **

**Chapter Two: Second Kiss.**

* * *

_"The first kiss is the passionate one; it's the one filled by desire and attraction and all that. But the second one is rational; you get time to think about it, worry and over analyze. Most women prefer that first kiss, but I'm partial to the second one because it's about something more" – Dawson's Creek._

* * *

She remembers their second kiss as slow, worrying and analytical.

She had nestled herself comfortably in front of the Gryffindor common room's toasty fire. She fidgeted with the tassel of the plaid blanket in which she was cocooned with one hand, whilst the other held her copy of Defensive Magical Theory on her lap. Every other Gryffindor student had long retired to bed but she had opted for a late night revision session.

It wasn't an isolated occurrence, she often found herself alone in the common room until the early hours as she studied the sentences of the old worn pages with blurred eyes. It was a comfort blanket to her – her knowledge. To every question there was an answer and there was an unrelenting yearning within her to discover those answers.

Of course, most students didn't understand the hunger for knowledge she possessed, some mistaking it for the desire to be the best, to be the one to outdo her peers. She couldn't lie, sometimes being the only student with her hand in the air of whom her professors would call upon felt good, for those few seconds she felt a sense of approval – a sense of acceptance into the wizarding community. However, being the only one raising her hand in reply consistently reminded her of the isolation she had felt during the first few months at Hogwarts. Those long months of loneliness, the months in which she longed to return to the comforts of her bedroom and to lose herself amongst her books of fantasy and fairy tales.

Books had been her salvation in those introductory months. She has had hidden herself amongst the tall shelves of the library absorbing the new information and relishing in the solace the place offered her. Of course that had been before the troll incident that consequently landed her a long term friendship with Harry and Ron. That, in turn, had introduced her into a family of friendly faces. Her friendship with the Wealseys had blossomed over the past five years. A solid bond had formed between her and the youngest and female Weasley and her and Ginny had shared many a night filled with breezy and effortless conversation during her summer visits. There had also been a growing friendship with the older Weasley twins in the most recent years spent at the Burrow and Hogwarts. She enjoyed the easy chatter the pair offered and savoured the heated debates in which they fou-.

A loud clattering at the portrait interrupted her reminiscing. She manoeuvred herself within the thick plaid cocoon and shifted her wand hand so that her slender fingers wrapped themselves around the smooth wood.

"Bloody hell Gred!"

A small smile crept onto her rosy lips.

"Watch your Language Forge" another voice chimed in with a perfect impersonation of Mrs. Weasley.

"We can't afford to lose Gryffindor any more points!"

She smirked uncharacteristically. This was her moment. She gently unravelled the cosy blanket and lifter herself from the comfortable position in which she sat, making her way over to stand at the portrait opening.

"Will you calm down? We-"

"Calm down?!" the second voice exclaimed, both still blissfully unaware of her imminent presence.

"C'mon George, we never get caught."

She waited for them to begin their climb of the short flight of stairs before she cleared her throat loudly, her hands resting on her hips.

"Sweet merlin" cried George, a hand lifted to his chest dramatically.

"Oh bugger" Fred sighed quietly shaking his head before plastering a smile on his face "Hermione! To what do we owe the pleasure of our lovely prefects company this evening?"

"You can drop the act Fred" she said and his face dropped "What time do you call this?" she whispered furiously. "I hope you haven't been testing anything else on the first years!"

"They're willing volunte-"

"We just went out for some-" They both spoke and stopped simultaneously.

"Well?" she questioned further, her face flushed.

"Yeah…well…I'm gonna head to bed…late night, early morning and all that…" George trailed off, hoisting the box in his grasp higher to his chest before making a break for the stairs leading to the boys dormitory.

"George… George" she called after him in vain before turning back to the remaining twin "Honestly?! I should dock Gryffindor five points each."

A look of horror flashed across Fred's features "No, no, no!" he begged making quick work of the short flight of stairs and ushering her further into the common room "we can't lose any more points for Gryffindor" he proclaimed.

"Well perhaps you should stop breaking the rules."

Fred shot her a slight smirk "you realise who you're talking to, right?"

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Look if we lose another point for Gryffindor Angeline will beat us with her Firebolt!" he explained, placing the cardboard box of which he held onto at his feet.

"Well you shouldn't break curfew. It's my duty as prefect to uphold the rules and because of that I must dedu-"

"No!" he half yelled, his rough fingers grasping at the porcelain skin of her bare shoulders "Please? Granger…Hermione? Can't you turn a blind eye just this once?"

She cautiously glanced down at her shoulders, the burning heat of his fingers, a small reminder that she had only wore a vest top with her pyjamas this evening. "But… but it wouldn't be the first time Fred, would it?" she reminded him.

Since the Yule Ball Hermione had developed a soft spot for the sweet twin. The compassion and tenderness he had displayed hat evening had allowed her a glimpse of the more serious and sweet side of the red-headed twin. Of course, this had only pushed her to study him further. During the few weeks of her summer break that she had visited the Burrow she had studied him continuously. She had noted the way he'd run his hands through his ginger locks when thinking about something, the way he'd tilt his head when winking and had definitely noticed the way in which he'd tug at his sleeves when caught doing something.

Upon their return to Hogwarts Hermione, with her prefect badge pinned in place, had made it her mission to ensure that the rules were enforced and adhered to regardless of whom she'd be dealing with. For the most part she had stuck by her vow. Every time she had found a student out wandering the halls she had deducted points, for every student found messing with the portraits she had deducted points and for every first year that Fred and George had tested on she had definitely deducted points. But that was before she had found him, alongside his identical twin, hiding amongst the old dusty books in the library on one of her late patrols.

The pair had been huddled over numerous charms books when she had caught them; his eyes had been quickly scanning the faded pages whilst his fingers ran their way through his dishevelled hair. The look of embarrassment that marred their faces at being caught in the library was evident and after a series of unrelenting begging – in which Fred had pulled her in to a soft one armed hug whilst explaining that she, of all people, should understand the need for late night research – she had relented. She had let them off with a whispered warning and a few suggestions on the better charm books to be found in the library. From there on out she had often skipped the library during her nightly patrols, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"No you're right" he replied softly "You need to help me out here Hermione. George was already unhappy about going out tonight and Angelina wasn't joking about the broom thing and no matter how much she fancies George, she'll do it!" he urged hurriedly.

_So Angelina likes George_, she thought to herself with a small tug at the corner of her mouth pulling upwards.

"Oh fine Fred!" she conceded "But this is the last time, and I mean it! As prefect I must enfor-"

"Yeah, yeah Granger – I know" he cut her off with a smirk, "but thanks, I really do appreciate it" he smiled, leaning down to collect the worn cardboard box.

"But…" she started as he brought himself back to full height, the box in his arms "I have one condition."

"Well, well" Fred muttered "Our little prefect blackmailing a Weasley twin – that I didn't see coming" he finished, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Show me what's in the box" she stated her terms simply a slight smirk gracing her lip uncharacteristically.

"Well…uh… you see that's…that's classified" he pointed out clearing his throat.

"Well" she sighed, her hands resting lightly on her hips "I guess Professor Mcgonagall would probably show me" she predicted as she wandered back to the settee in front of the fire "you know, after I turn you both in for dawdling around the school after hours" she finished, falling ungracefully back into the comfortable settee.

She knew she had him there and she could almost smell the air of defeat he let out with a deep sigh "fine".

He made his way to sit next to her, his jumper clad shoulder brushing against the smooth skin of her own as he nestled the box to rest on his jean clad lap. He opened up the makeshift lid and she leant over him to peer inside. She smiled upon seeing the colourful objects that lay in the box, a burst of oranges and yellows nestled themselves in one corner of the box, whilst a selection of wrapped circular items in pink and purple lay in another. There was array of colours to be found in the remainder of the box, a splurge of blues and greens, a flash of red here and there. Even in not knowing what the items were she felt excited by the feast the box held.

He watched as her eyes flickered across the box in his lap, the rainbow of colours reflecting in her eyes. He smiled softly watching as her teeth nibbled at her bottom lift softly.

"What are they?" she asked quietly, glancing up to meet his gaze.

He cleared his throat soundlessly, "They're our products. At least they're our prototypes, and before you ask only a few have been tested on the first years" he pointed out on noticing her slight frown.

She wanted to inform him of the dangers of testing these things on the first years, but she found the yearning to learn what the small wonders could do more compelling "What is it they do exactly?" she questioned.

"All sorts of things!" he exclaimed excitedly. He reached in and pulled out a small black item, of which she had missed amongst the array of colour that the box held. "This is our Decoy Detonator" he grinned. She looked at it closely, leaning into his side, smiling at the intricate shaping of the small device. "Here" he said, passing the item in to her smaller hands "just be careful not to drop it".

She glanced at him cautiously as she held the item.

"We're thinking that the store could expand out of the simple pranks and what have you" he explained "the shop's going to have a few different lines, y'know defensive items, a few muggle magic inspired things" he trailed off.

She smiled at his enthusiasm, "this would be defensive then yes?"

He nodded "Throw them to the ground and you have an instant distraction, perfect for a quick getaway."

"What else do you have?" she queried, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He beamed, it was nice to talk about these things with someone other than George or Lee, to have to explain the items and devices rather than test them.

The minutes passed speedily, unbeknown to the sole occupants of the room. She watched on amused as he spoke enthusiastically and passionately about the contents of the box. She nodded along willingly and eagerly as he spoke of each item, describing the effects animatedly. She was impressed, thoroughly appreciative of the high level of intelligence and persistence needed to create such extraordinary devices and gadgets.

"This one here" he murmured, reaching in for one of the yellow wrapped egg like shape "was inspired by none other than you."

She reached out for it and upon receiving the item she unwrapped the yellow foil surrounding it to reveal an oddly shaped biscuit, she looked up at him inquisitorially.

"It's a canary cream" he stated grinning wildly. "After that night…the Yule Ball, it came to my attention that we had not pranked our younger brother in quite a while" she smiled at him with a small shake of her head "and so we got to work on something new. This" he said pointedly "was the result. We knew the bloody git wouldn't be able to resist a custard cream so we tainted it slightly, after eating it Ron quickly grew a pair of wings and transformed into a lovely yellow canary".

She chuckled quietly and his grin grew "Thank you" she whispered.

"Believe me it was my pleasure!" he reassured her as their gazes locked. Seconds passed silently but before the stillness became awkward for them he turned his attention back to the box in front of him "and that's about it" he told her "George has a few of our other lines in the box he was carrying and some of our plans for the shop" he finished.

"You're serious about this shop aren't you?" she asked, surprising herself.

"The most serious we've been about anything" he acknowledged, placing the box to rest by his side and turning back to face her, his shoulder turned slightly.

"You do know how hard it will be? You need to think about the costs of creating each item and the cost of selling it, the ingredients and where will you find the gold to buy a shop to begin with?" she enquired, creases appearing in her forehead as she pleaded with him to seek reason.

He looked at her wounded, "you don't think we can do it" he stated "no one thinks we can do it, that we can actually pull this off." He made an attempt to gather the energy to lift himself off of the settee, gathering the box back into his lap "We're just the bloody Weasley twins who can't do anything producti-"

"No!" she objected, cutting him off, her hands flying out to rest on his cold ones atop of the box "That's not what I'm saying" she promised "I just want to make sure that you've thought this through."

"Believe me Hermione" he reassured, taking comfort in the warmth of her hands covering his "we've researched and made the plans. This hasn't been dreamt up overnight, we've wanted to do this since we were eight. We know what we're doing and we've got the gold we need."

"From where?" she questioned nosily.

He looked down at their touching hands resting upon the rough cardboard box "I can't tell you" he whispered pained.

She pulled her hands away as her eyes searched his face "It's not dangerous is it?"

"No! Merlin no" he assured her passionately.

"Then why can't you tell me?" she pleaded.

He glanced over at her, her eyes begging, her face flushed from the heat of the burning fire.

"I want to, I really do…"

"Then tell me" she whispered.

His eyes wandered around the common room, whilst his head and heart are torn. He knows she can be trusted, that he can rely on her. She had never mentioned the Yule Ball to anyone and she had never turned them in for using the library after hours.

"You have to promise" he relented "and mean it! You can't tell anybody" he insisted.

"I pinky promise!" she affirmed holding out her clenched fist with her pinky finger held up in solidarity.

He glanced down to examine the hand held out before looking back at her with a confused expression.

"You, you've never heard of a pinky promise?" he shook his head in reply and she laughed lightly, "it's like an unforgivable vow for muggles, the closest you can get anyway. You just lock pinkies…yeah like that" she confirmed as he followed her instructions, their pinkies locked "and then make your promise."

He continued to stare at her softly, willing her to continue as their locked pinkies lay together now atop of the cardboard box. "Me and mum, we…uh, we would always make a pinky promise when we'd sneak out for sugary treat without dad. We'd sit on this bench outside my favourite sweet shop, and make our little pinky promise not to tell dad" she smiled and laughed to herself "it was silly, it was only a little honeycomb chocolate or a clump of toffee, but dad hates the things - reckons they ruin your teeth" she stopped herself from continuing, realising where she was and with whom she sat. "I have no idea why i just told you all of that" she looked up at him bemused.

He chuckled slightly, "it's a nice story and we don't get to hear a lot about your Muggle life anymore."

"I suppose" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders "not everyone is interested in learning about that part of my life."

"I am" he murmured almost instantly.

She smiled at him "anyway, on to your mysterious funding" she indicated to their still entwined fingers "I pinky promise that I, Hermione Granger, will not tell a muggle, wizard, witch or ghost how you Frederick Gideon Weasley got your funding" she vowed.

He grinned as she released his pinky, but allowed her hand to remain sitting above the box on his lap.

"Well, it was really generous and we've…we've promised him anything in the shop, free of charge…" he babbled.

"Who?" she urged him impatiently.

"Harry."

"Harry? But where did he get…" she trailed off in thought, her eyes wandering around the common room before turning her gaze back to meet Fred's "his tri-wizard tournament winnings" she mumbled.

He nodded his affirmation, "wouldn't take no for an answer" he explained.

She turned to face him as he placed the cardboard box back beside him "So this is really happening" she acknowledged. "It going to be amazing Fred" she announced, "of course I can't condone your use of items in Hogwarts or your testing on the first years."

He rolled his eyes dramatically "thought I'd finally pulled a compliment out of you there Granger."

She dropped her head "sorry", before returning her gaze to his "it will be amazing" she soothed.

"I know" he replied with a wink.

They sat in an amicable silence for a while and they are both reminded of the night of the yule ball. The comfortableness felt in each other's presence with no words spoken was once again evident. She looked over at the fire, her eyes lost in the blazing embers, lost in thought she wondered how different it would be here without the Weasley twins, without Fred. Whether it be an early exit before their final year or their completion of Hogwarts, there would be a time where Hermione would attend Hogwarts without their attendance. Of course, her duties at prefect would be far less challenging, _but there's something exciting about finding the pair up to their tricks_ she thought to herself.

She shook her with a smile, before making an attempt to lift herself from the settee "I should head up to bed, and so should you" she pointed out.

He put his hand out to stop her and she rested herself at the edge of the settee "Wait I just…" he shuffled himself forward to mirror her position "thank you" he murmured gently.

She smiled at him in response, trembling slightly as his hand drew nearer to her face to curl an errant strand of her hair behind her ear, his thumb rubbing gently against the silky skin of her cheek. The seconds passed unhurriedly, the milliseconds excruciatingly long as the anxious knot of anticipation formed in the pit of her stomach. She glanced up at him to find his gaze locked upon her lips_. It worrying_, she thought, how willing she was to allow herself to be caught up in his embrace. She isn't sure that she wants to kiss him, but is certain that she won't stop him kissing her. It's strange - this sudden closeness and willingness to just be with him, but before she can worry any further her lips are captured by his.

The kiss was slow and her thoughts muddled. A series of evaluations and analysis of what the kiss means, to her and to him, cluttered with fleeting considerations of the taste and feel of his supple lips on hers. On instinct, her hand reached out to rest on the rough woolly jumper and she sighed into the kiss contentedly.

He too found himself analysing the tender kiss. Questioning his wanting of the younger prefect, dissecting every small sound made by her, scrutinising the pride he felt in enticing the sounds from her. In his evaluation he found himself yearning to explore the kiss. His lips moved gently, coaxing small movements of her own and she smiled.

It felt like forever, but within seconds his lips pulled away. Her eyes remained closed and the warmth of his breath hitting her face indicated that he remained close to her. She was reluctant to open her eyes, not wanting to face the reality of their strange situation, his thumb suddenly rougher in its movement on her cheek, as if to entice her out of the trance.

"Hermione" he whispered quietly.

She hesitantly opened her eyes to find his eyes on hers with an encouraging expression.

He turned to the box beside him and rifled through for a few seconds before pulling out a small oval shaped object wrapped in a shiny purple foil. He placed it in her hand "try it, it's a nice break from reading and revision, I promise."

"It's not going to turn me into a canary now is it?" she questioned uncertainly.

He smiled, unaffected by her slight accusation, before holding out his pinky and locking it around hers.

"Thank you" she murmured gently, understanding his meaning.

She hesitated slightly, before leaning forward to gently press her lips chastely to his warm cheek. With a subtle smile, she nodded her head in valediction before rolling her eyes at his cheeky wink and lifted herself from the edge of the settee. It was long past her time to retire to bed and she turned to drag herself up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories, certain that this was to be a long sleepless night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter but thank you so much for all the reviews! I do have a plan for the story and so there are definitely more chapters that could be written - if you're interested in the continuation let me know through a quick review!**


End file.
